


Make Me

by Corker



Series: Love Me [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corker/pseuds/Corker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a "Lost Comment Quest" microfill on the kink meme.  Someone misposted "you made me cry. please continue"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

_Crack!_

She still didn't know why she was doing this.

_Crack!_

This wasn't something a normal person should want.

_Crack!_

But when she let Isabela beat her or whip her, it -

_Crack!_

Focus, clarity, the pain, the _burn_ , just the moment -

_Crack!_

And for a little while, she couldn't think of disappointing her father, or deserting from Ostagar, or losing Wesley, or all the people she was just a little too late to save -

_Crack!_

Stripe upon stripe, blow upon blow, it built until -

_CRACK!_

Aveline cried out, tears spilling down in cheeks, tears she could believe were for the burning heat of her back and not the bitter cold places in her heart.

Isabela stopped. "You all right, big girl?" she asked, even though Aveline hadn't used the senale.

Aveline shook her head, tried to speak and choked, throat closing up. Taking a deep breath, she managed to croak: "Don't stop."

_Crack!_


End file.
